Entering a New Level
by Magic star
Summary: Armitage get's caught.


This story is somewhat crossed between Monster Rancher and Digimon. Like in Digimon they are able to transform to different levels. I might even add more chapters soon. I do have another Armitage in one of my BMFM stories but this one is different.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Entering the first Level  
  
By Magic star  
  
© 2002  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had now been weeks since the searchers found the four friends. Armitage and Noah the new generation monsters (adopted name: Southern Tigers.) Kelly and Tyler, two children around the same age as Genki and Holly, the monsters trainers.  
  
The searchers had found a nice place to stay the night, beside a large lake. Genki, Tyler, Mochi and Suezo were all at the lake fishing. Kelly, Holly and Hare were all making the campsite. Golem, Gray Wolf and Tiger were off looking for wood for the fire. Armitage and Noah were looking for fruits and berries for their evening meal.  
  
Armitage was searching through a bush for anything when a small bird hopped out and onto the ground infront of her. It 'tweeted' and looked around then started pecking at the ground. She grinned and got into a pouncing position ready to catch it. She slowly moved towards the bird and moved her shoulders slightly. The bird must have seen her cause it jumped and flu off.  
  
Armitage gave chase, following the bird the best she could through bushes and past trees. She jumped through another bush and right into something. The two rolled across the ground and over a small hill, right into a little puddle. Armitage found that she was pinned down, something heavy was on her. She looked up and gasped.  
  
Tiger shock his head and looked down at her and blushed imediently. The two of them just stayed there, staring at eachother, not speaking.  
  
Above them on the hilltop Noah and Gray wolf had head the commotion and run over. They were grinning down at them.  
  
"Well now, will you look at that. It's clear they have feelin' fore eachother." Noah smiled.  
  
"Yes but they are both too scared to admit it." Gray added.  
  
"You think we might get some nieces and nephews out of those two one day?"  
  
"That's an interesting thought….I think we better call them up." Noah nodded.  
  
"Hey you two!!! Stop foolin' around and get back to work!!"  
  
Down below they were both brought out of their gazes and shock their heads. Tiger quickly got off her and allowed her to stand.  
  
"Uuummm, sorry 'bout that."  
  
"…It's alright." She stood up and shock her fur dry. "Well, I guess we better get back." She looked shyly away.  
  
Tiger stared at her for a moment before nodding "…back, …yes, good idea." The two of them walked back up the hill to where each of their brothers were.  
  
Noah watched as his little sister walked down towards the campsite.[My little sister is growing up.] He smiled softly and walked after her, the other two tigers followed.  
  
On the way back Tiger was watching the ground infront of him silently. Gray wolf grinned.  
  
"Gonna tell her how you feel?" Tiger looked up.  
  
"…. What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't give me that, Noah and I both know you two have feelings for eachother." Tiger's face turned to shock.  
  
"She has feelings for me?"  
  
"Of course, can't you see the way she looks at you?"  
  
"…I…"  
  
"Take your time to tell her, but don't wait too long or you'll miss out."  
  
****  
  
That night the searchers all had a meal of fish and fruits from the forest. With full belly's they laid back and smiled.  
  
"That was great chi!"  
  
"Yes I don't think I have eaten so much in a long time." Tyler commented patting Noah's long black coat.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Holly grinned.  
  
Armitage looked up at the autumn moon. They made the moon look like it was smiling down at them. Like it was watching over them and keeping them safe. She looked on and could have sworn she saw a silver glint in the moon's surface.  
  
The searchers were beginning to get tired. One by one they started to fall asleep until the last one awake was Armitage.  
  
Her gaze moved over to Tiger and she smiled. One day she will tell him her feelings for him. But not yet. Not yet.  
  
She closed her eyes for some much-needed rest before hearing some sounds from the forest. She stood and walked over, not bothering to wake the others incase it was only a small animal. She wasn't about to wake them because of that. As she got closer she smelled the area. There was a strange sent there. She wasn't sure what type of animal it belonged too.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure running further into the forest. Quickly she took after it. She ran deep into the forest until she came to a clearing. Nothing was there except for the trees and shrubs around her. The only movement was that of the leaves in the trees, being blown by a soft wind.  
  
"…Could have sworn I saw something..." She turned to return back to the camp when a large net fell on top of her. She tried desperately to get out but it was no use. The net was too big and heavy to move.  
  
"DRAGON NOVA!" She fired a fire blast at the net hoping to burn a hole in it. She gasped as she found that the net didn't bun.  
  
"…It's fire proof." A voice told her. Out of the bushes came a Weed and a few Dragons. All of them had the Moo symbol.  
  
"Is this the monster Master Moo wants?" A Dragon asked, he seamed to be the leader.  
  
"Yes, she's just like the other one."  
  
[Other one? They must have Salem here too.] She thought to herself. One of the Dragons tangled her up in the net and carried her off into the forest.  
  
***  
  
In the morning the searchers awoke, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Noah turned to where his sister was sleeping but saw no one there.  
  
"Kelly, where's Armitage?"  
  
"I don't know, she was here last night."  
  
"Don't worry, she probably went on one of her early morning walks. She'll be back in time for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, your right Tyler. She'll be back."  
  
***  
  
Armitage awoke in a small cage. She looked around and saw she was in a cave of some kind. Rocks formed the walls and by the sounds she could hear she was inside a waterfall. She looked around.  
  
The ground was hard stone with some small water pools around. She looked up and saw that sunlight was coming in through the small opening in the roof. There was also another cage in the room, and there seamed to have some figures in there. It was too dark to see.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
  
"…Armi? Armi is that you?" A male voice said. Then out of the shadows came two figures, A blonde haired boy and a Southern Tiger with the bolt patterns on his fur.  
  
"Salem! Cale! It's you!"  
  
"How…. How did you find us?" Cale asked, grabbing hold of the bars. "Where's Noah, Kelly and Tyler?"  
  
"In a camp not to far away. Man we have been looking everywhere for you. What happened?"  
  
"Well when the baddies attacked us we ran off into the woods with a few others. They were all caught but we made a break for it. Then a few days ago we were caught by a Weed and Dragons." Cale told her.  
  
"Yea I got caught last night. Thought I hard something and I followed it then they caught me."  
  
"You know what they say, curiosity got the tiger." Smiled Salem the Southern Tiger.  
  
"Don't you mean curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"Yea but no one wants to say that. Mine is better."  
  
"I guess all we have to do now is wait for someone to rescue us." Salem and Cale nodded.  
  
****  
  
"I'm getting worried. It's not like her to be away so long." Kelly was pacing now. They had waited for ages and already had their breakfast. Now it was time to go but Armitage wasn't back. Noah had tried to make contact by howling for her but he never got a reply.  
  
"AAAARRRROOOOOWWWW!!" He howled again and they waited.  
  
…Nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should go and look for her." Genki suggested. They all nodded and walked into the Forrest and started searching. Each of them yelling for her, sounding like some weird echo.  
  
"Wait Kelly have you tried the sword pendent yet?" Tyler asked her.  
  
"Sword pendent?" Suezo looked at them confused.  
  
"It's a pendent we received after they were born. They just appeared out of no where." Kelly brought out a metal pendent that was in the shape of a sword and in the middle was a red stone. Tyler brought out his and it was the same but had a blue stone.  
  
"Wow they look so wonderful." Holly smiled as she looked at them.  
  
"Yeah and hopefully they will be able to help us find her."  
  
Kelly concentrated, holding the pendent in her hand. It glowed a bright colour as she saw where her partner was in her mind. She saw her in the dark cave, in the cage and the waterfall. She let go as the image faded.  
  
"She's in a cave, behind a waterfall."  
  
"I know where there's a waterfall, follow me." Tiger ran off with everyone else behind him.  
  
They ran and ran till they found the waterfall. But before they could enter the Weed and Dragons appeared.  
  
"Out of the way!!" Genki yelled a glare forming on his face.  
  
"I don't think so little boy. I suggest you and your friend's hand over the stone!" the Weed smirked at them as the Dragons growled.  
  
"No way! Lightning attack!!!!!" Tiger's horns glowed as he fired his lightning attack at them.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Can't be!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!" The searchers watched in horror, as the attacked didn't effect the Dragons.  
  
"MOCHI! CANNON!!!" Mochi opened his mouth and fired his special attack. The Dragon just knocked it away.  
  
"TORNADO!" Golem tuned into the tornado and fired himself at the Dragons. They flu up and Golem went straight into the water. He yelled as he hit the water and started splashing around franticly in the one-meter deep water. Kelly and Holly ran over to help get him out.  
  
"DRAGON PUNCH!" Hare tried punching the Dragons but was thrown back. Suezo cowered behind Genki.  
  
"BLIZZARD!!" Gray Wolf's attack didn't do much either.  
  
"Now it's our turn." The Dragons attacked sending the monsters flying.  
  
*****  
  
From inside the three could hear the sounds of the Dragons battle. Armitage knew her friends were fighting and didn't have a chance against them. She desperately tried to get out.  
  
"Dragon Nova!" She fired her blast at the bars. And they started to become red with heat. When she stopped she used a head butt and smashed herself through the weakened bars.  
  
"YES! Way to go Armi!"  
  
She used the same method on their bars also and managed to free them. Cale ran over to the corner where his bag was and they all ran outside to find the monsters laying on the ground, spent. The Dragons chuckling at how easy they were to beat.  
  
Salem and Armitage ran at the Dragon's ready for their turn.  
  
"BOLT ATTACK!!" Salem's body turned to electricity and fired at the dragons.  
  
"DRAGON NOVA!!" The Dragon's dodged the attacks and fired their own hitting them straight on and sending them reeling backwards.  
  
"Armitage! NO!" Kelly cried as she saw her friend slam into a tree trunk. Kelly gasped as a dragon walked over to her partner and stepped into her body.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Both Noah and Salem leapt at the Dragon but were thrown off easily. Knocking them outcold.  
  
Armitage was being crushed and there was nothing the other monsters could do. The kids looked on in horror as she was gasping for air.  
  
"…My god!!!" Holly gasped placing her hands over her mouth. The monsters stared eyes wide at the scene before them.  
  
Armitage was starting to close her eyes and Kelly knew she wouldn't be able to take it much longer.  
  
Kelly closed her eyes tight as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"ARMITAGE!!!" The stone on her pendent began to glow very bright and so did Armitage's body.  
  
Armitage felt new strength in her body and she instantly knew what to say.  
  
Her body began to change. Her legs grew longer, her tail disappeared replaced by strange hair. Her neck got longer, her face changed and she felt something long form on her forehead. He back got longer and she grew larger. She also felt two large feathery things grow out of her sides.  
  
As the glowing stopped the kid's eyes widens at what they saw. Armitage had now completely changed she was in the form of a horse, with two meter long bird wings and on her forehead there was a horn about a half-meter in length. He coloring all stayed the same.  
  
"..She did it…. SHE DID IT!!" Kelly grinned and cheered.  
  
The dragons cragged at her and she quickly took to the air flying above their heads. Taking up position she stared long and hard down at them.  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!"  
  
She spread her wings wide and small fireballs formed under her wings. They formed themselves into spear shaped things and fired down at the dragons. Turning them each into a lost disk.  
  
The Weed stared in horror and quickly ran off making sure not to be noticed by the flying unicorn.  
  
Armitage landed nearby and folded her wings neatly. Kelly ran over to her and hugged her neck tightly. The monsters and humans walked over.  
  
***  
  
In Moo's floating fortress, Moo listened as the Weed told him everything that had happened. About the capture of the two monsters and the kid. To the transforming monster that defeated the Dragons.  
  
"…Interesting…. Weed! I want those monsters for my army."  
  
"…Ye…. Yes sir, I will get our best soldiers to get them." The Weed ran off searching for the right monster(s).  
  
"With those new monsters in my army, no one will be able to stop me. HA HA HA!!  
  
***  
  
That night Armitage had returned to her normal self. All was asleep except for her. Cale and Salem had joined the group now. So it was only going to get weirder. She got up slowly walked off into the forest, not noticing two yellow eyes watching her.  
  
Armitage found a lake and sat by it watching the fish swim. A snap was heard behind her and she turned to come face to face with the blue and white Tiger.  
  
"Tiger? What are you doing up?" She asked trying to hide her shock.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." He walked over and sat beside her. He watched her for a moment before trying to get the words right.  
  
"Armitage…. I…. Well…umm…Kinda."  
  
"It's okay just say what you have to."  
  
Tiger sighed. Knowing that it was now or never.  
  
"Armitage…I kind of..like you….more than a friend…" She smiled at what he said, she couldn't believe that the silent Tiger would have said something like that.  
  
"I like you more than a friend too." Tiger's eye's widens.  
  
"You do?"  
  
To answer that Armitage leaned close and licked his mussel softly. His face went red quickly as he sighed. The two of them spent a few hours together rubbing heads and cuddling eachother, talking and sitting silently.  
  
The End  
  
……….Oh…..my god! They are together at last!!! YEY!!!! 


End file.
